


Captain Brass

by BadDragon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Minor Character Death, Other, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDragon/pseuds/BadDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the sixth season two-part episode, "A Bullet Runs Through It." Spoiler for the episodes...</p><p>"What do you do when she comes to you and stares,<br/>You can’t ever forgive yourself for this..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Brass

**Author's Note:**

> I watch CSI all the time, and I was watching an episode from the sixth season I never saw, a two-parter, where a community lost a child in the middle of a gun-fight between a few suspects and the police, and the police lost a good cop to friendly fire. I just imagined Captain Jim Brass when he found out that he was the one who accidentally shot Officer Bell, and just wanted to express the emotions…

How do you put into words the overpowering emotions,  
Twisting and misshaping the mind.  
How does one explain to the family what happened,  
Or telling the widow, whose crying,  
‘I’m sorry.’

Where is it in the manual of the job,  
Explaining how to ease your partners’ worry,  
Who feels sullied in the prying eyes of Internal Affairs,  
When it’s you that deserves a communities fury,  
What do you say.

What can you do when you can’t take it back,  
When you broke protocol by standing over your cover,  
To get the bad guy before he escaped,  
And a good cop was shot and killed by a brother,  
In arms dressed in blue.

Where does the years of experience cover this,  
This shame and self-hatred of one simple act,  
A mistake that cost a wife a husband.  
Oh why is it we only see the results after the fact,  
When we regret.

What do you do when she comes to you and stares,  
You can’t ever forgive yourself for this,  
And everyone in the department avoids you at the service.  
You’re a cop-killer and will burn in Hell for this,  
But she forgives you.


End file.
